Family Forged
by ElizabethM1864
Summary: 19 year old Lynna Stark wished for her family to be safe and happy. Jaenelle Lannister wished to make her own name instead of being known as the Queen's younger half-sister. 19 year old Laenaya Targaryen wished her brother were dead so her little sister no longer cried at night. 17 year old Niraya Snow wished to be known as someone else other than the bastard with no family.
1. Winter Is Coming

**Winterfell**

**Lynna**

The preparations for receiving the royals was tedious work and Lynna Stark could not wait for them to be done "Take those over there" She directed a group of men carrying a trunk of table coverings to the right and sighed "This is going to take all day"

"I think the King and Queen would personally thank you for making the Hall as beautiful as possible for their visit" Lynna turned and smiled when her eyes fell upon her friend Niraya Snow "Never has the Hall looked any better" Niraya was a beautiful girl with dark brown almost black hair, chocolate brown eyes and an light olive complexion.

"I just hope this all I have to do" Lynna sighed again and looked at the half decorated Hall "It drives me crazy that I cannot join my brothers fighting" Lynna was an accomplished swordswoman and archer but had been forced inside recently due to the coming of the Royal Company.

"They have left already Lynna" The older black eyed girl looked at Niraya who looked surprised "A Nights Watch man deserted his brothers and Lord Stark went to execute him. He took Robb, Bran and Jon with him"

"Why did he not ask me?" Lynna frowned and stormed down the steps of the dais "He always asks me" Niraya smiled at the oldest Stark child and went to see if she was needed in the kitchens.

**Casterly Rock**

"I can only hope that this marriage falls through like the rest of them" A pretty blonde haired girl glared at her reflection as a black haired girl with brilliant green eyes smirked from the corner of the room. The fitting mistress clucked her tongue at the girl's voiced opinion but did not remark. No one spoke against a Lannister, even the youngest.

"Come now My Lady" The green eyed girl stepped forward with a cruel smile on her lips "You look beautiful"

"I look like a sacrificial lamb ready to present for slaughter!" The fitting mistress hurriedly finished the alterations and began to unlace the dress "Father only wants a union with the Starks because Lord Eddard is friends with the King" The blonde haired girl glared down at the fitting mistress who gathered up the dress, laid it on the bed and left the room while bowing "And the King has grown tired of Cersei" The black haired girl cackled maliciously at the girl's remark and leaned on the wooden post of the bed "If he thinks this union will solidify the Lannisters relationship with the Crown then he is only brilliant in war plans"

"Careful now Jaenelle" The green eyed girl's lit with mischief as the blonde haired girl stepped into a dark red gown with gold accents "You mustn't let your father's spies here that"

"Surely I cannot be punished for speaking the truth" She shrugged off the younger girl's mock warning and smiled devilishly "Besides, what would we Lannisters look like if a father were to kill his own daughter?"

"They would think them cruel but only that" The black haired girl shrugged and traced a carving on the bed post "The Lannisters are as nearly untouchable as the Targaryens"

"We are just like them in all aspects" Jaenelle looked at reflection once more before making face "Cersei and Jaime are a truly disgusting pair"

"Ah, ah, ah" The black haired girl wagged her finger in warning and took the older girl's elbow "I did not tell you that secret so you could bring it light so soon" She led the way to the door but stopped just short of opening it "You must wait for the right moment"

**Pentos**

It was near the middle of the day and Laenaya Targaryen was growing bored with Viserys's speech of self-praise "And soon I shall be King of Westeros as predicted" He propped his feet onto the small table and smirked her way "And you shall be my Queen Laenaya"

"I am thinking of the term silent as a grave" She turned a polished silver knife around in in her hand and pressed it against tip of her ring finger. A bead of blood blossomed and she showed it to her brother with a crazed grin "We are not immortal like they say" He frowned and squirmed in discomfort as young Daenarys walked into the room.

"You called brother?" She greeted them with one of her usual bright smiles as the wind blew her silver hair back. She was the picture of innocence, a picture that would soon fade.

"Ah! The girl of the day!" Viserys eyed her like a pig prepared for slaughter and held her by the shoulders "I have some news to share with you" Without a single glance back he led her out of the room and down the hall. Laenaya moved the knife so it lay across the top of the lit candle on the table, waited till it was cherry red and brought it to her thin, pale wrist. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as her alabaster skin turned black around the wound then a light pink. Blood poured from the wound as she pulled the knife away from the wound.

"Not immortal at all"

**Winterfell**

**A month later**

"I hear she is a great beauty" Niraya set down the bag of carrots she had and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Who is?" The older women cast glances at each other before one pitied the young girl's curiosity.

"The Lannister girl who is to marry Robb" They watched the girl's expression and were somewhat dissatisfied by the indifferent shrug she gave them.

"I am sure it does not matter whether she is beautiful enough" She untied her apron and hung it on a peg "Robb is too kind to point out any flaw" She left the gossipy women behind and went in search of the oldest Stark child.

"Niraya!" The dark haired girl stopped when the Lady of Winterfell called her name and bowed her head as was custom "Bring this to Arya and be sure she wears it" Niraya hid her a grimace as Lady Catelyn handed her a blue dress that was too girly for the younger Stark girl's taste.

"Yes My Lady" She bowed again before departing in search of the tomboy.

"Niraya!" This time it was Robb who stopped her "Do you have a moment?"

"I am off in search of your sister Arya" She stopped nonetheless and waited for Robb to fall into step beside her "I am to get her to wear this" She held up the dress and Robb broke out into a smile "A daunting task"

"An impossible quest" She sighed and glanced over at the eldest Stark boy who she'd grown up with. He seemed to be pondering something so she kept silent, waiting for him to confide in her like he always did "Niraya?"

"Yes" She stopped once she noticed he had stopped walking and half turned towards him. His eyes held something that she could not fathom and it unnerved her to see the deep look in his eyes "Be quick about it Robb. I have yet to get Arya and the Royal Company arrives any moment!" He opened his mouth as if to start but closed it and shook his head.

"Another time then" Niraya watched him until he disappeared around the corner and frowned.

**Lynna Stark's Chambers**

"The green is beautiful on you" Lynna gave her mother a small smile as she stood in front of her mirror.

"It is" A maid fastened the dark red cloak to the young woman's shoulders and pulled her dark ringlets out so they lay loose around her shoulders.

"Come now darling" Lady Catelyn took her eldest daughter's arm and both made their way to the courtyard.

"Mother?"

"Yes"

"Is Robb really going to marry the Lannister girl?" Lynna felt pity for her brother who she knew had a crush on their friend Niraya.

"If the King finds the match suitable than yes" Lady Catelyn glanced at her dark haired daughter and tried to read her expression "It would unite our houses and bring about a peace"

"I fear…" Lynna stopped, thought for a moment before continuing "Robb is half in love with Niraya" She turned towards her mother who stiffened momentarily before continuing "What is it?"

"He will make a better match with Jaenelle Lannister" They had reached the courtyard where the entire house was gathered "Now…smile my dear" Lynna could get no further answer from her mother as she went to stand next to her husband, leaving Lynna to stand between Robb and her father. She caught a glimpse of Niraya who was watching from the door to the kitchens and smiled when she met her warm brown eyes. A quick glance at Robb showed that he saw her too but he didn't smile and his jaw was tense.

"Smile brother" She nudged him as the sound of horses and wheels on stone grew closer "You look miserable" He met her eyes and offered a small smile which he kept plastered to his when the royal banner men rode into the courtyard. Arya appeared from the crowd wearing a soldier's helmet.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" Lord Ned swiped the helmet off of Arya's head and smiled down at her "What are you doing with that on?" Lynna took her sister's shoulder and directed her to stand between Bran and Sansa.

"Here we go" Lynna met Robb's eyes as a boy with golden hair and close set blue eyes rode in on a horse with gold trappings. Behind him rode a tall man with a dog shaped helmet. Two wheelhouses lumbered into the courtyard followed by a heavy set man upon a horse with gold trappings. All of Winterfell kneeled as the King dismounted and walked to Lord Ned. His eyes however were on Lynna kept her eyes downcast.

"Rise" He stopped in front of Lord Ned and stared at him for a while "You've got fat" Lynna hid a smile as her father gave the King a look. A tense air enveloped the courtyard before it broke when the King and the Lord of Winterfell broke into laughter "Cat!" The King greeted Lady Catelyn who curtsied with a small smile on her face.

"Your Grace" Queen Cersei stopped before Lady Stark and curtsied.

"My Queen"

"My Queen" She said nothing but gave them her version of a warm smile and watched as the King held Lynna Stark's hand longer than necessary. There was no doubt that she was spitting image of her Aunt Lyanna, the woman who the King had fallen in love with. A tense atmosphere filled the courtyard as the King kept his attention on the oldest Stark child. The atmosphere lessened when the second wheelhouse doors opened and a pretty dark haired girl stepped out. She wore a black gown with a gold belt and a dark red cloak sat upon her shoulders. Her startling green eyes held nothing as they swept the courtyard before falling on Niraya who stood with the rest of the Stark household. Niraya looked down when a smirk graced her lips then looked up when two new sets of footsteps echoed on the stone. A pretty blonde haired girl near the same age as Niraya stepped out of the wheelhouse and surveyed her surroundings. She was lithe in build and her face was angled so she looked younger than her actually age.

"And our guest of honor" King Robert pulled his attention away from Lynna long enough to introduce the blonde girl "Jaenelle Lannister, Cersei's younger sister" Lynna nudged Robb who had been staring at the girl longer than necessary.

"Winterfell is beautiful my Lady Stark" She bowed before Lady Catelyn and Lord Ned before offering her hand to Robb "My Lord" He took her hand and kissed the back of it as Cersei watched closely "My Lady" Lynna took the girl's hand and offered her a warm smile as the King's eyes rested on her face.

"Welcome to Winterfell"

**Pentos**

"Where is he?" Laenaya canted her head to the right as Viserys began his girlish whining again.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality" Viserys glared down at Laenaya as if it were her fault as the sounds of horses grew near. A few minutes later and a tall muscular man with a single long black braid down his back rode in with a few men behind him. Illyrio stepped forward and began to speak Dothrak, leaving the Targaryen siblings on the steps.

"Do you see how long his hair is?" Viserys spoke to Daenarys who was staring at the man upon the horse "When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame" The man's eyes swept to Laenaya who held them with a mild crazy look "Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He is a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killer's alive. And you will be his Queen"

"Come forward, my dear" Laenaya watched as her baby sister walked towards the man with a straight back and her head held high. A small sense of pride washed over her before she immediately grew bored. The Khal stared down at her as if assessing her before looking up and meeting Laenaya's eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she spotted unease when he met her eyes and he pulled on the reigns of his horse before galloping out of the city.

"Where's he going?" Viserys hurried down the steps with a worried look on his face.

"The ceremony is over" Illyrio touched Daenarys shoulder and she snapped out of the trance she had been in.

"But he didn't say anything" He turned to look at Laenaya as if for help but her grey eyes held nothing as she began to play with her knife "Did he like her?"

"Trust me, Your Grace" Illyrio touched Viserys's shoulder but in a different manner than when he touched Daenarys's "If he didn't like her, we'd know" Laenaya fell into step beside her sister who looked scared.

"It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the Narrow Sea and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out for their true King" Laenaya snorted, receiving confused looks from Viserys and Illyrio.

"When will they be married" They looked away from the seemingly mad Targaryen and continued as if she were not present.

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long"

"Is it true they lie with their horses?" Another snort from Laenaya and worried glances from the two men.

"Ask the Khal" She hissed with an amused look to her older brother. Illyrio cast a frightened look at her before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo" Viserys nodded as he stared at his sister in contempt.

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"I take you for a King. Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense"

"I know how to play a man like Drogo" Viserys returned to his cocky way and strutted ahead of his younger sisters "I give him a queen and he gives me an army"

"I don't want to be his queen" All eyes turned to Daenarys who looked as if she were about to cry "I want to go home"

"So do I" Viserys turned and held his sister by her shoulders "I want all three of us to go home. But they took it from us" His stare hardened as he smiled sarcastically at Daenarys "So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?" Her lip trembled and she shook her head.

"I don't know"

"We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo's army" He smiled as if it were the simplest answer there was and smirked "I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took" His smirk disappeared when he felt the tip of a blade pressed against his hip.

"You will do no such thing" His mad sister stared at him with a serious and almost normal look as Illyrio and Daenarys watched in fright.

"Be careful sister" He moved away from the knife tip, trying to hide his fear by looking confident "You don't want to wake the Dragon now do you?"

"I cannot wake what is not there" A smirk grew on her lips before she disappeared behind the curtained window.

**Winterfell**

"Do you think Joffrey will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Lynna rolled her eyes at her sister's petty complaints as Niraya finished styling her hair. A look at the brown haired showed that she found the complaint's amusing and both girls fought to keep from laughing.

"Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived" Lady Catelyn pulled her red haired daughter's hair back and set it with nice clips.

"He's so handsome" The eldest Stark child and the Snow girl caught Lady Catelyn's eye roll and had to cover their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing out loud "When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now. Your father hasn't even said yes"

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second most powerful man in the Kingdom"

"First we would have to see if Robb is marrying Jaenelle" Lynna spoke up as Niraya set to lacing up Lynna's dress "That would make Robb the Prince's uncle and you his cousin"

"Cousins can still marry, sister" Sansa glared vehemently at her beautiful older sister and directed her attention to Niraya "Besides, Robb would likely convince father to say no so he can marry Niraya" Niraya dropped the outer part of Lynna's dress, apologized to Lynna before setting about to finishing. Sansa smirked while Lady Catelyn pursed her lips and finished her daughter's hair.

"Come now children" Lady Catelyn looked at Niraya who curtsied and gathered her things.

"I've asked Niraya to join us mother" Catelyn stopped and stared hard at her daughter who stared back with a hint of defiance "And Robb and Father agreed that she could sit with us" Niraya turned white at being caught in the war between both Stark women. Sansa watched with wide eyes as her mother turned slightly red and shook her head.

"Absolutely not. She is a bastard and the King and Queen might take offense" She left before her eldest daughter could say another word.

**Guest Chambers**

"He is most handsome indeed" Jaenelle reported to Arina with disinterest in her tone "I could see myself living with the marriage"

"As could I" Arina smiled mockingly at her reflection as she finished lacing up the back of Jaenelle's dress.

"I still stand against this marriage" Jaenelle pulled her own hair back and pinned up the braids so they lay around the bun on her head "I wish to take a chance to prove what I can do rather than be assumed for a pawn in war" She stepped back and looked at her reflection, a smile playing on her lips. She looked beautiful in a dark red dress that left her shoulders bare with a few strands of blonde hair to fall upon them. She wore red stain upon her lips and her eyes were left to stand out on their own.

"I hear word that he is against it as well" Arina stood next to her mistress and gazed upon her own reflection. She wore a black dress with slashes of red on the skirt and sleeves that bared her shoulders save for the single strap that held the dress up. Her raven black hair was pin straight and hung down her back. Where Jaenelle wore a gold circlet she wore a dark red one that nearly blended into her hair "And I have seen the girl he is said to be in love with"

"Have you now?" Jaenelle picked up a gold bracelet and looked up at Arina "Is she beautiful?"

"Quite" Arina smirked and sat down upon the bed "Dark brown hair that falls in ringlets upon her shoulders, a flawless olive complexion and warm chocolate brown eyes. Your opposite"

"I hope she wins then" Both girls walked out into the dark hall and towards the main Hall "Not the type of prize I'm after"

**Winterfell Courtyard**

Niraya watched as Jon Snow hacked at the dummy in front of him, his hits stronger and faster than when he usually practiced. She was squatting on the ground, petting Lynna's dire wolf Cerebrus. The dog whined and looked at the gate as a horse and rider appeared from the dark "Is he dead yet?" She smiled when her favorite Stark rode in on his horse and dismounted.

"Uncle Benjen!" A look of boyish happiness graced Jon's features as he hugged his uncle.

"You got bigger. I rode all day" Niraya stepped out of the shadows and hugged her cloak closer to her "Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters" Benjen Stark's eyes fell upon the brown haired Snow girl and he smiled "Is that you Niraya?" Jon turned as Niraya ran and hugged Benjen "You have grown too it seems" He held her at arm's length with a smile still on his face "You're a beautiful young woman now" She ducked her head in embarrassment and pulled her cloak tighter around her "Why aren't you at the feast?" She made a face as Jon explained to his uncle.

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat bastards in their midst" Benjen made a pitying face and coughed.

"Well, you're always welcome on the wall Jon. No bastard was ever refused a seat there"

"I wish that were true for female bastards" Benjen cast her a look of sympathy and warning "I will be unwelcome everywhere"

"You have a chance to marry someone of important status" Jon shrugged as Niraya frowned at him "Male bastards are no good to their families"

"Yes" Her dark brown eyes hardened and her tone grew sharp "All I'm good for is marriage" Benjen chuckled at his nephew's confused expression as Niraya spun around and stalked into the manor.

"What?" Benjen shook his head and clapped Jon on the shoulder.

"Someday you'll understand my boy" He left his nephew in the courtyard as he followed the angry girl into the manor.

**Winterfell Main Hall**

Lynna watched in horror as King Robert openly groped a serving maid while Queen Cersei watched in disgust "Is this your first time in the North, Your Grace?" She glanced up at her mother who looked desperate to turn the Queen's attention away from her raucous husband.

"Yes, lovely country" Her gaze then fell to Lynna who looked down at her hands in her lap. Robb bumped her with her knee, a playful smile on his face. She glared at him and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a child. Both brother and sister grew serious when Niraya appeared from the kitchens wearing a dark purple dress that made her skin glow. She presented wine to the King who thanked her loudly and touched her backside. Both Robb and Lord Stark made a start for the middle of the Hall but stopped when the black haired girl that arrived with the Lannister girl stepped forward, removed the King's hand and whispered in his ear. He laughed as the girl smiled at him and Niraya bowed as she left the Hall.

"Calm brother" Lynna cast a concerned glance at her friend's retreating back but kept a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder "She's fine" Lynna looked up and met Jaenelle Lannister's blue eyes. A smile played on the girl's lips as she witnessed the Stark boy's concern and turned her attention back to Benjen Stark who was conversing with her. Lynna caught of glimpse of Sansa who was just leaving the Queen and sat at her own table. She watched her sister share a glance with the Prince and turned when Robb got up "Where are you going?"

"To speak with father" She watched in worry as he left with a rigid posture.

"Your brother must be a passionate being" She looked up to see Jaenelle Lannister standing before her, a cup of wine in her hand "I could almost feel his passion to protect your friend from where I sat" Lynna offered her the chair her brother had vacated and Jaenelle sat with an air of grace.

"I hope you're enjoying your evening so far Lady Jaenelle"

"You can drop the air of hostess Lady Lynna" She sipped her wine slowly and eyed the eldest Stark child "I openly oppose the marriage to your brother and I do not care if he marries a servant or not" Lynna gaped at her shrewd honesty and Jaenelle offered a small smile "I do not wish to be trapped before I've started live"

"ARYA!" Both young women turned to see Sansa standing, her fair complexion now a mottled red as she glared at her laughing sister. The main Hall fell silent as Bran, Rickon and Arya laughed at their sister's face. Lynna met her mother's eyes and got up, bowing in excuse to Jaenelle and grabbing Arya's arm.

"Time for bed"

**Pentos**

Laenaya watched in disinterest as men and women conducted themselves with all sort of vulgarity around her. Daenarys looked horribly miserable as she sat next to her now husband Khal Drogo "When do I meet with the Khal? We need to begin planning the invasion"

"If Khal Drogo has promised you a crown, you shall have it"

"When?"

"Cease your whining brother" Her whisper could barely be heard over the yells of the guests but Viserys and Illyrio caught it "It annoys me greatly" Today was a day where Laenaya seemed almost normal compared to the days she seemed to dwell in the madness of her mind.

"You will receive the crown when their omens favor war"

"I piss on Dothraki omens. I waited 17 years to get my throne back" Two men began to fight over a woman both wanted and they immediately fell into battle with each other. The madness in the older Targaryen girl's eyes deepened as one man emerged victorious and cut the other man's braid off. She laughed a full throated laugh that caught the attention of most at the wedding party and met eyes with the Khal who stared at her in distrust.

"A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair" Illyrio stared at the mad Targaryen girl who left their spot and bowed before her sister. Daenarys said something that was masked by the crowd's volume. Her sister then bowed to the Khal before taking a seat behind her sister and combing her fingers through her hair. A somewhat serene look graced her features as she combed her little sister's hair.

**Winterfell**

A lone piercing scream echoed throughout Winterfell, a scream that made every occupant within Winterfell jump. Guards rushed to the ongoing scream and stopped when they reached the horrific scene. Lady Jaenelle Lannister was backed up against a nearby stone wall, her skin a shocking white and tears running down her face. The Stark's second youngest boy lay on the ground, his body at an odd angle and his dire wolf Summer guarding him. The wolf was growling at Jaenelle and snapping at her "Dear Gods!" Niraya Snow covered her mouth when she reached the scene and went to comfort the hysterical Lannister girl, shooing Summer away with a wave of her hand. She covered the girl's mouth in an attempt to muffle her continuous scream.

"Send for Lord Stark!" Arina arrived, managed to get past Summer and touched the boy's wrist "And Maester Luwin!"

"Dear Gods" Niraya held the still hysterical Lannister girl as the black haired girl shut her eyes and muttered to herself "Dear Gods"


	2. The Kingsroad Pt 1

**I know I said that it would probably take a week or so but I didn't actually think it would take two weeks! I've been so busy with summer flying by that two weeks went by before I knew it! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

**Dothraki Sea**

The silence of the Dothraki Sea agreed with the youngest female Targaryen. Her face was arranged in an almost normal expression, one would have to look twice to be sure she was not the Khaleesi "My Lady" Her light violet gray eyes fell upon Ser Jorah Mormont who had reigned in his horse next to hers "The Khaleesi is not eating" She stared at him with a small smile playing at her lips before looking over to see her sister paused a few feet ahead of them. She turned and gave him a teeth baring smile before urging her horse forward towards her baby sister.

"Laenaya" A soft wavering smile graced her sister's pretty features as she stopped next to her.

"You look dreadful dear sister" Daenarys blinked in surprise at the kind expression on her older sister's face and continued to stare in amazement as her sister reached over and stroked her cheek. Her horse cantered to the side as if on its own accord and the older Targaryen girl leaned over until her lips were near her sister's ear "Just say the word and you can be free" Daenarys looked startled when the madness within her sister's eyes returned. A familiar figure drew her attention to the moving crowd of Dothraki and she met the Khal's eyes. Her own violet eyes widened and she turned to look at her sister fear. Laenaya's violet eyes lit with mischief and excitement as she urged her horse on, joining the crowd a few feet behind Khal Drogo.

**Winterfell**

"Nooooo!" Jaenelle woke with a start and glanced around the room with a wild look in her eyes. Arina canted her head from where she sat at the dressing mirror and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Sweat poured down the youngest Lannister's forehead and fear was clearly written on her face.

"I h-had a bad dre-dream" She stuttered, the horrifying images of the dream forever imprinted within her mind.

"Pray tell" Arina stood gracefully and made her way to her older friend's bed.

"I was walking through King's Landing and there were bodies everywhere" She shuddered and wrinkled her nose, as if she could smell the decomposing bodies "There were heads of wolves and deer on spikes and my sister sat upon the throne" She grimaced at the image of her sister's trademark smirk playing upon her lips "She said that I had committed treason and should be punished for it" Arina listened intently with a serious expression on her face "She moved her hand and I was attacked by a lion and a dragon"

"Odd" Arina frowned and closed her eyes "I will have seen everything if house Targaryen and Lannister worked together"

"That's not possible" Jaenelle scoffed at the silliness of her dream and wiped at her face with her sleeves "My father bows to no one let alone work with a house more powerful than his"

"Perhaps it is about your engagement" Arina got up with a playful smirk on her face "The King and Lord Stark have agreed that you and the boy will be married tomorrow" Jaenelle tripped at Arina's words and stared at her in horror "They have decided that last night. A union between House Stark and House Lannister will be a light in this time of darkness"

"WHAT!?"

**Winterfell Kitchens**

"Tomorrow!"

"So soon!"

"And during this time of mourning no less!" The older women of the kitchen glanced over at the oddly silent Snow girl who had been despondent since the young Stark boy had been injured.

"I believe it is the King's way of ensuring that Lord Stark becomes his new Hand. If his eldest boy is married to the Lannister than there is nothing to fear. Both families will have to put up with each other" Niraya did not hear a word they said as she drifted out of the kitchen with a breakfast tray for Lynna Stark in her hands. She was remembering something she'd over heard just that morning.

_"For Gods' sake Robert! She is your own child!"_

_ "How was I to know which one I sent with you! I sent a babe and there stood a beautiful girl!"_

_ "Children grow over the years Robert!"_

_ "Well I shall ask for the Gods' pardons then" A sudden pause and Niraya pressed her ear against the door of Lord Stark's private study room "She has the Baratheon look there is no doubt about it. You've disguised her well by making her a Snow" Another pause and Niraya tensed when she heard footsteps in the room. They paced instead of approaching the door "Does anyone else know?"_

_ "No one but the two us. I dare not tell Cat for fear she'll hate the girl even more"_

_ "She actually believes she's yours!? Her skin has Southerner written all over, a bit lighter but still" The voices stopped and Niraya heard Robb and Lynna's voices at the end of the hall. She picked up her skirts and fled down the hall as fast as she could._

"Niraya!" Lynna stared at her glassy eyed friend in concern "Are you alright" A ghost of her former smile appeared and the brown haired girl nodded.

"I feel fine" She set the tray down and turned without saying anything else. Lynna turned to share a look with Robb who Niraya had seemingly missed.

"I'll go talk to her" Robb left his older sister alone and chased after Niraya who walked with an unsteady gait "Niraya!" He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face him. The distant look in her eyes disappeared but it seemed as if she were still stuck in a fog.

"Robb!" She smiled and hugged him "Congratulations!" He stiffened at her hug and pulled her away to hold her at arm's length again.

"Are you alright Niraya?" Her smile faltered before it widened.

"Of course I am!" She looked at him as if he were the one behaving weirdly and stepped out of his hold "I should get back to work. There are still things that need doing before your wedding" Robb watched with worried eyes as she walked off, not missing the look on her face before she fully turned away from him. The emptiness had returned.

**Dothraki Sea**

The Dothraki had made camp in a clearing and Laenaya used that time to stretch her legs. The horrified look on her sister's face was almost amusing to her when she'd realized what Laenaya had suggested "_Freedom_" Her blood red one shoulder dress fluttered behind her as if red wings were attached to her back "_Not easy to catch yet easy to obtain_" The rustling of grass alerted her of someone coming up behind her and Ser Jorah stood next to her, casting looks at her every so often.

"The Khaleesi wishes to see you" The wind blew her hair around her shoulders and a blissful smile graced her lips. Ser Jorah stared at the pretty young woman who appeared at ease in the silence of the grass.

"Laenaya!" He watched as that ease disappeared with the blink of an eye and she turned with cold madness to look at her brother "I require your attention!" Viserys shot a knowing smile at Ser Jorah, as if it were a secret both men understood.

"Burn in hell!" Viserys cocky attitude disappeared when Laenaya all but hissed at him and marched right past him. He spun around and, quick as a snake grabbed his younger sister's arm and slapped her across the face. The blow was hard enough that it made Laenaya stumble and nearby Dothraki look their way. Ser Jorah was torn between defending the Khaleesi's sister and serving his sworn Lord.

"You will not speak to me that way!" Viserys approached her threateningly, rising to his full height to appear stronger. Laenaya moved quick, almost too quick for the human eye to see and Viserys cried out in pain, clutching his cheek. A silver blade glinted in Laenaya's hands and some of the Dothraki soldiers appeared and restrained the pale haired girl.

"Do not touch us again!" Her violet eyes held the darkest madness Ser Jorah had seen in them yet as she was dragged away to face trial. Viserys took his hand away to grab the piece of cloth offered to him by Ser Jorah and Ser Jorah caught a glimpse of the mark the young woman had left. The cut looked in the shape of a dragon, blood red and angry.

**Winterfell**

"Mother" Lynna swallowed when she saw her younger brother, peacefully asleep as if he were only napping "The wedding is soon" Lady Stark did not move from where she sat, weaving a wreath of the Seven Gods "You are needed as Lady of the House Stark!"

"I am not leaving Bran's side!" Lady Catelyn turned with tired eyes to look at her oldest child "I am not leaving his side!" Lynna stared at her for a moment before going up to her and taking the necklace bearing the House crest from around her neck "What are you doing!?"

"I need this to show that I am the current acting Lady of House Stark" A small smile appeared on Lynna's lips as she kissed her mother's forehead and placing the necklace around her own neck "I will give it back once the Royal Company leave for the South after the wedding" Catelyn stood and drew her daughter in for a hug, holding her tight as she let some of the weariness sink in.

"I am proud of you my child" She pulled back and held Lynna's face in her hands "See to it Robb does well"

"Of course" Lynna kissed her mother's forehead once more, stared down at her brother in sadness before turning and sweeping out of the room.

**Guest Chamber**

"I hate this dress" Jaenelle glowered at her reflection in the full length dressing mirror as a maid arranged her hair.

"Smile" Arina offered an almost friendly smile and stepped forward to clasp Jaenelle's cloak to her shoulders "The King expects a happy bride"

"He's going to get a pissed one if he so much as touches me" Arina laughed and led her friend out into the hall. Lynna Stark waited at the end of the hall dressed in the same dress she wore to the party a few weeks ago.

"Ready?" Her gray eyes held nothing as she stared at the younger blonde girl. Jaenelle lifted her head and walked with all the air of a Lannister. They walked out to the courtyard where Robb waited with Lord Stark, Jon Snow and Benjen Stark. Most were dressed in traveling clothes save for Robb who was simply dressed in his best. King Robert, Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion and her niece and nephews waited next to the Stark's. All were dressed for travel with the exception of Robb who simply wore his best clothes. Jaenelle noted that the Snow girl was not present.

"We do not usually do weddings here" Maester Luwin cleared his throat once Jaenelle and Robb stood before him, gaining everyone's attention "But since the Royal Company is pressed for time it will have to do" Lynna stood next to her father who merely glanced at the necklace before returning his attention to the Maester. Maester Luwin went through the wedding ceremony and Arina smiled when Jaenelle answered each question with a clear strong voice. Queen Cersei showed no emotion as her younger half-sister was bonded with the Stark boy. Arina noted a glance shared between the King and the Hand and looked to see Niraya Snow among the crowd. Her curly brown hair lay loose around her shoulders, her olive skin aglow in the cold morning and her dark brown eyes were empty "I now pronounce you, as the Seven Gods bear witness, Robb and Jaenelle Stark" Niraya did not even flinch when Robb placed a chaste kiss to Jaenelle's mouth at the end of the ceremony. The crowd cheered out of duty and the King and Queen stepped forward to offer their congratulations. Lynna went to offer Jaenelle the required words on behalf of House Stark and did not see the Prince approaching Niraya.

"It seems I am now cousin to Lady Sansa" He smirked at the pretty brown haired girl and reached out to stroke her cheek. The emptiness disappeared and was replaced with disgust and horror. She brushed his hand aside and glowered at him "You're a bastard so you won't be named Queen or anything but you'll do as my wife"

"I would rather be burned alive" His smirk disappeared and he stepped forward with his arm raised. He blinked when she did not cower from him but raised her chin as if daring him.

"You dare hit a lady, nephew?" Tyrion appeared next to Joffrey, his hand out as if to catch his arm.

"She insulted me therefore she insulted the Crown!"

"You are not King are you Joffrey?" Tyrion pushed his nephew towards the crowd where his horse was being brought "Until you are you do not have the authority to decide who has insulted the Crown and whether to punish them" He waved a bewildered Joffrey away as if he were nothing more than a pesky servant. Joffrey shot a hateful glare at Niraya who returned it and stalked off to his horse. Tyrion turned to Niraya and appraised her "Beware Lady Snow" She met the dwarf's eyes and the hatred seemed to melt away from the chocolate pools "Chose your battles carefully"

"Remember that when the time comes and you need it" Tyrion stared at her in surprise and blinked when she raised her head to meet the King's eyes. Her posture made her look as if she were a Royal despite her servant's attire. The King stared back at her in surprise before she swept away from a surprised Tyrion.

**Dothraki Sea**

Laenaya listened as Khal Drogo and Ser Jorah spoke quietly. She was currently held down by two Dothraki soldiers with swords pointed at her from each side. The other Dothraki were gathered in a circle around her, waiting for the Khal's judgment. Khal Drogo turned and met Laenaya's eyes before speaking Dothraki in his thundering voice. Ser Jorah stepped forward and spoke directly towards Laenaya "He is pardoning you as you are not of the Dothraki" The soldiers stepped away and she stood as Daenarys raced towards her. Viserys looked offended by his translation of the Khal's words "But your horse is taken away" Laenaya snorted and looked at Ser Jorah "It is the highest punishment for the Dothraki"

"_She wounded me and her horse is taken away!?_" Viserys approached Laenaya and Daenarys, his finger pointing at the elder female "_What kind of judgment is this!?_"

"One you swore to stand for my liege" Ser Jorah stared at Viserys with a mild expression "Where petty crimes such as this are not punishable under your rule" Laenaya smiled when Viserys was at a loss for words and marched away. The Dothraki stared at her with shame and slowly disappeared.

"Laenaya" Daenarys looked at her sister with big eyes and clung to her middle "Let's go" The Khal's eyes were on the oldest pale haired Targaryen as both girls disappeared into the Khaleesi's tent.

**Winterfell**

"I am counting on you to make her feel welcome" Lord Stark embraced his oldest daughter who glanced over at the Lannister girl who looked out of place. She had bid her youngest niece and nephew goodbye, curtsied to the King and merely nodded at her two older siblings "She has been through a lot in the last month"

"I will" Lynna moved on to say goodbye to Jon who was headed for the Wall "I will miss you" She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, as if she were petting him "You may only have half of my blood" She pulled him back and gave him a kind sisterly smile "But you have all of my love" He smiled and pulled her into a hug again "Be careful Jon"

"And you Lynna" She stepped away and was surprised to see Niraya approaching them. She barely glanced at Robb who was saying goodbye to his father and threw her arms around Jon.

"I have decided that I forgive you Jon Snow" Lynna arched an eyebrow at Jon who smiled and shrugged "And that I will miss you dearly" The pretty brunette pulled back and gave him a big smile "Who else will make fun of the Starks with me?" Lynna playfully shoved her shoulder and swept off to say goodbye to her younger sisters.

"Maybe one day you could join us at the Wall" He smiled and she gave a short laugh at the joke "Take care Niraya" He pulled her into another hug and placed his lips near her ear "And just so you know, Robb said he loved you before the engagement" She blinked but nodded and responded with a weak smile "I love you" He said it from one friend to another and she knew it.

"I love you too Jon Snow" She turned on heel and went over to Jaenelle Lannister who stood alone in the courtyard "My Lady" She curtsied low and slowly looked up into the haughty eyes of the youngest Lannister "Lady Lynna Stark has assigned me to be your head maid. I look forward to serving you" Jaenelle smiled and offered her hand to Niraya.

"I look forward to the friendship we will soon have"

**I don't know how weddings go in Westeros so I just made the words up. I know that I haven't covered the entire episode yet but I will split some chapters into parts to accommodate the episodes accordingly.**


	3. The Kingsroad Pt 2

**Winterfell**

If there were ever a cold silence that ever existed, it sat upon those having breakfast in Winterfell. Lynna glanced at her brother to her left who seemed deep in thought then to Jaenelle Lannister who sat on his left right. She seemed perfectly at ease as she whispered to the raven haired girl named Arina "_Arina of nowhere_" The eldest Stark child did not trust the girl as she seemed to find everything amusing, as if she knew something she did not know. Lynna averted her attention to Niraya who sat at the far end of the table with Rickon, trying to coax him into eating "_Poor Rickon_" Since the Royal Company had departed with her father and two younger sisters, Rickon had been running from Lynna to Robb to Niraya for companionship "_What has become of our world?_"

**Bran's Chambers**

Niraya was in a half daze as she brought Lady Catelyn her meal in Bran's chambers. She set to work silently putting the tray at the foot of the bed before going to the other side and resting her hand on Bran's forehead "The Maester was just here to check on him" Lady Catelyn's raspy voice startled Niraya who was used to being ignored by the woman and she stepped back and bobbed a simple curtsy. She went to leave the room when the door was swung open suddenly and she nearly fell trying to avoid it. Robb looked alarmed when he saw her and Catelyn turned to see Niraya drop into yet another curtsy "Robb"

"Mother" Her son tore his attention away from Niraya who rose, glanced at him and went to leave the room "A moment Niraya" The girl stopped outside the hall but kept her back to the room "Just wait in the hall for me" She turned, fell into another curtsy before shutting the doors and standing silently outside the doors. The conversation between mother and son was muffled by the doors but Niraya didn't care. She was itching to flee the hall and hide in the kitchens if it meant getting out of talking to Robb

"_He loved me before the engagement_" She leaned against the wall and rolled her neck on her shoulders in an attempt to get out the cramp. She'd spent most of the day helping Jaenelle and Arina learn their way around Winterfell and the rest was spent chasing after Rickon who refused to sit still for a single lesson "_And now he has a wife of higher status and an alliance that is too fragile to mess with_" Niraya sighed and blew limp curl out of her eyes "_I need to wash_" The door flew open again and she straightened up when she saw an alarmed look in Robb's eyes "What is it?"

"There's a fire in the castle!" He hesitated a moment before dashing off down the hall. Niraya watched him for a moment before hurrying into Bran's chambers.

"Who started a fire in the castle?" She went to the window and stood next to Lady Catelyn who was watching the blaze. The Lady said nothing when a small noise caused both women to turn and look at a man with a black leather hood standing in the doorway.

"You're not supposed to be in here" His rough voice matched his disheveled appearance and Catelyn blinked when Niraya placed herself between the man and her "They said no one would be in here"

"What are you doing here?" Niraya's voice faltered slightly but she kept herself between Lady Catelyn and the man.

"I'm here to kill the boy" The man smiled but it wasn't a pleasant one "He's dead already. It would be a mercy killing" He drew out a Valerian blade with a gold and black handle with a single inset ruby and approached the bed. Niraya dashed forward and grabbed the man's arms, trying to keep him from the bed. He made to push her aside but she grabbed the blade of the knife and held on until he jerked it out of her grasp. She cried out in pain as blood glistened on the silver blade and Catelyn took a step forward, ready to protect her son when a low growl came from the doorway. The man turned and barely caught a glimpse of the dire wolf as it launched itself at him and pinned him to the ground. Niraya watched in horror as Summer tore the man's throat from his body, spit the torn flesh aside and jumped onto the bed. Summer settled himself by his master and looked at Lady Catelyn as if for approval. Lady Catelyn nodded slowly before turning to see Niraya still on the floor and blood still dripping from her hands.

"Oh Niraya!" Catelyn went to the girl's side and tore a piece of cloth from the hem of her skirt.

"He's dead" The girl blinked in shock as Lady Catelyn pressed the cloth to her wounds and swept the girl into a hug.

"You saved my son" Guards who had heard the noise in the room came in to see the assassin's dead body, the dire wolf's bloody jaws and Lady Catelyn embracing the female Snow bastard "You saved my son"

**Dothraki Camp**

Laenaya walked among the tents of the Dothraki, humming a tune as she went. The tune warned those within the camp of who approached and many made quick to move out of her way "_Cursed they say_" She smiled an insane smile and ran her finger along the gold bracelet she wore "_A witch_" Ser Jorah stopped walking when he spotted the Targaryen girl and waited for her to reach him "Ser Jorah" He cringed inwardly at the way his name slid like a hiss from her lips "Am I witch?"

"No my lady" She smiled and walked past him, humming her tune again "Your brother is looking for you" She stopped and turned, her smile still upon her lips "I was sent to find you and escort you to him"

"Then escort me" She almost sounded as if she were flirting with him but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't. She was challenging him, daring him to take her to her brother. He remained silent and she smiled and resumed humming her tune, leaving Ser Jorah alone in the Dothraki camp.

**Winterfell**

"Here you are Niraya" Maester Luwin finished wrapping the girl's hands and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze "Come find me when they need to be changed again"

"Of course" She managed a weak smile as the Maester left and turned to look at Robb and Lynna who wore the looks of a parent about to scold their child "You two should be out there running Winterfell, not looking after me"

"You are a stupid girl" Lynna pressed her lips together before rushing forward to bring Niraya into a hug "Did you even think of how lonely I would be if that man had killed you?"

"Rickon would keep you company" Lynna laughed and pulled back to see a fixed smile on her friend's face "I am fine. Someone should be out there to help Jaenelle with running Winterfell" Lynna glanced back at Robb who looked from Niraya then to her.

"Very well" Lynna let her friend go and brushed away the tears that had welled in her eyes "No" She stopped Niraya who looked ready to bolt for the door and pushed her back into the chair "I believe Robb would like to speak with you" Lynna shut the doors behind her and went to look for her new blonde sister. The room was silent as Niraya carefully stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. Robb stared at her and for a brief moment, Niraya thought he was going to yell at her. He strode across the room and wrapped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her curls.

"You have no idea how worried I was" Niraya froze before hesitantly wrapping her arms around him "What were you thinking!?" He pulled back and searched her eyes as if they held the answers. He just noticed that there were dark circles under them as if she hadn't been sleeping well and that her face appeared pale as if she were sick.

"I protected Lady Catelyn and Bran" She said it as if it were the most natural thing and Robb gave a small laugh "It was what anyone would have done for them" The room fell silent once again as Robb stared at Niraya with a deep thought in his eyes that Niraya started to grow unsettled "Robb" She tried to step out of his embrace only to have him pull her forward and kiss her. Her eyes went wide as his lips met hers for the briefest second then disappeared as he pulled away. He looked surprised as if he was taken off guard and Niraya pulled away and backed away from him "Robb!" He snapped out of his daze and looked at Niraya who was fuming "You have a wife!" He immediately felt guilt at what she said and bowed his head as if he were a child caught stealing sweets "Never speak of this to no one and never approach me again!" Niraya fled the room and didn't stop running until she was in her chamber adjacent to the kitchens. She locked her door in case he decided to chase after her and collapsed onto her bed.

**The Godswood**

"How could you do that her!?" Lynna hit her brother for the fifth time as they neared the crying tree "She is in a vulnerable state and your marriage is an alliance that the _King and Father_ arranged!" She hit him again then grabbed his arm to keep him from walking "You may be stupid in the ways of women but I have never known you to be stupid in the ways of honor!" She hit him a sixth time as Theon came striding down the path.

"And what are you two doing?" Robb looked like a dog that had been kicked and Lynna looked like a lion ready to eat him "Did I miss something?"

"Be on your way Theon!" He put his hands up and inched his way around the pissed Stark women. Lynna waited until he was far enough away before sighing and pulling her brother into a hug "I'm sorry Robb but I am only saying this as acting Lady of Winterfell. If father were here he would say the same thing"

"I know" Robb sighed and looked at his older sister with downcast eyes "You have every right to hit me and speak like that Lynna. I know the marriage is fragile as it is and I know I have the Stark honor to up hold. I knew all that when I did it" Lynna rubbed his shoulder sympathetically and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"You are a fool in love with your best friend" She gave him a small smile and hugged him again "We all make mistakes Robb. Even the most honorable"

**Dothraki Camp**

Viserys watched his eldest sister uneasily as she lounged in their shared tent. He'd sent Ser Jorah for her hours ago and she'd only appeared now, humming a tune and fiddling with the gold band upon her wrist "Sister" She didn't acknowledge him as she continued to hum the tune and settle onto the small couch within the tent "What were you up today?" She met his eyes and large smile graced her lips "I summoned you hours ago" The smile grew wider and she shifted on the couch so he caught the glint of a dagger concealed at her thigh. He paled visibly and touched his own knife at his waist "Do you have any intention of being my Queen when we get back home"

"A King does not need a puppet at his side for amusement" He frowned and walked the length of the tent until he was beside her, just out of arms reach.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"He only needs himself"

**Winterfell**

Lynna sighed as she looked down at her little brother who was still sleeping peacefully. Her mother had gone for King's Landing already and Robb had gone to bed with his wife after failing to find Niraya to apologize "Robb has gone stupid in love Bran" She laughed and sank into the chair her mother had sat in only hours earlier "And Niraya is hiding something" She ran her hand through her raven curls and sighed again "That Jaenelle girl is hiding something as well" Since her mother had come forward and said that the Lannisters were behind the accident, Lynna had watched Jaenelle very carefully. She'd acted like a normal girl should have but Lynna did not like the black haired girl, Arina. She continued to follow Jaenelle as if she were her equal and not a servant, at times appearing as if she were of higher status than Jaenelle "And I cannot trust that Arina girl either" The silence gave Lynna room to think as she placed her elbows on the bed and rested her chin on her hands "But I can't accuse them without concrete evidence. If we did we would be breaking an already strained relationship and possibly start a war" She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, rolling her shoulders to work the cramps out of her muscles. She stopped and stared at her brother, smiling at his peaceful countenance "But you don't care about any of this do you? This life has turned into one of those poems Sansa is fond of reading" The night air seemed to crackle with some sort of energy as she stared at her brother, a strange feeling growing in her chest. She gasped and nearly fell back in her chair when Bran's eyes flew open as if he'd just woken from a nap.

* * *

Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while and that this update is short but I decided that it was finished and an update was needed before you thought I fell off of the face of the earth :P Anyway! Here's Chapter three and hopefully I didn't miss any mistakes!


End file.
